Tangled
by Esabelle the Hedgetasian
Summary: a shadamy... it's a bit of a spoiler and I hope you'll enjoy it  ON HOLD...
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled chapter 1**

by ~Esabelle the Hedgetah

warning this is a shadamy

Tangled – Sonic style

Cast of Tangled –  
>Amy Rose - Rapunzel<br>Shadow the Hedgehog – Flynn Rider  
>Espio the Chameleon – the chameleon and Rapunzel's best and only friend<br>Sonic the Hedgehog – the commander and owner of Maximus  
>Maximus the Horse – Maximus<br>Rouge the Bat – Mother Gothel  
>Vanilla the Rabbit – Rapunzel's mother<br>Vector the Crocodile - Rapunzel's step-father  
>Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross– the Stabbington brothers<br>Silver the Hedgehog – narrator  
>Cream, Charmy and Tails – the listeners I guess<br>And on with the story …

* * *

><p>It was a normal evening, three kids, a rabbit, bee and fox with two tails, were playing in their playroom and talking. "When is Silver gonna be here?" the young bee asked. "Patience, Charmy, patience" the two-tailed fox answered. "Well, I'll get some snacks for when Silver will tell the story" the young cream rabbit suggested. "I'll help you Cream" the fox offered. "Thanks Tails" Cream said. "I'll clear up these toys." Charmy said as Cream and Tails left to get their snacks.<p>

Meanwhile in the library, Silver the Hedgehog was seen surrounded by books as he searched for a certain book. "Where is it? Oh, I know I kept it here." Silver muttered to himself as he threw books out of their shelves. "No, no, definitely no, nah-uh" Silver said as he kept throwing books out on the floor. "Huzah! I found it!" Silver triumphed as he held up a big book with both his hands. "Now to the kids!" Silver marched proudly to the room the children were in.  
>Tails and Cream came back with food and Charmy finished putting their toys away. Cream put their food and drinks on a table Charmy set out. "Knock knock" a voice said. Tails opened the door for none other than Silver the Hedgehog. "What took ya'?" inquired Charmy. "Um, well you see, uh ..." Silver started. "You couldn't find the book and you lost track of time and our library is a mess." Tails said in a bored tone. "I'll clean it up…" Silver trailed off. "Like how you said you would clean up the garage?" Charmy said with a bored look on his face. "Um…" Silver started again. "It doesn't matter you're here now let's listen to the story!" Cream, who was quiet the whole time, interrupted annoyed that they were arguing. "Great idea Cream!" Silver praised her as he sat on the arm chair near the table. The three kids sat on the opposite side of Silver and got comfortable. "Ok now this story may be a bit boring at some parts but a story is a story" Silver warned as he opened the book to the first chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time a single drop of the sun fell from the heavens above. That single drop grew into a magical golden flower which if you sing a certain chorus and only then will its powers work.<p>

After a few years it was discovered by an old bat that had a hood over her head. She moves the hood behind to reveal her face as she then sang in her old raspy voice.

Flower gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<p>

The flower began to glow and the old bat was no longer old but a young beautiful bat with ivory hair, sapphire eyes and beautiful black wings. She then hid the flower using a bush then pulled her hood over her head then left the area.

A 100 years later a kingdom was born and in the castle was a red hedgehog king with his beautiful rabbit queen in a room. Now the queen was very ill and she was pregnant. The king's people searched high and low for the flower and didn't find it but they never gave up. The ivory bat that knew of the flower came back this time old and uncovered the magical flower. She started to sing again but was interrupted by the king's soldiers. In her panic she covered the flower and fled from the scene but as she fled she knocked the bush down. The soldiers saw the flower and glanced at each then nodded. The porcupine soldier shouted "We found it!" then he went to the weasel soldier to help him dig up the plant. As they started to dig it up other soldiers gathered around. The soldiers brought the golden flower to the castle. The maids put the flower in a bowl full of water. Then the water soon turned golden and the flower dissolved. They gave the bowl to the king for the queen to drink it. She drank it and immediately felt better. 2 months later the queen gave birth to a healthy pink baby girl with emerald eyes and beautiful bright red hair. The king and queen we're overjoyed and decided on every evening of her birthday, they will light a floating lantern and send it to the sky. That evening the old bet flew up to the room of the king and queen and went to the cradle where the baby was. She started to sing and as she sung the baby's hair began to glow then she cut off a piece of the baby's hair and was shocked when it turned pink. She was frustrated and she had no choice but to kidnap the princess and hide her little flower carefully this time. As she took the baby, the poor princess woke up and started crying. The king and queen stirred from their sleep and saw the old bat spread her wings and leave the king and queen desperate to get their baby back.

* * *

><p>To be continued …<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled chapter 2**

by ~Esabelle the Hedgetah

Tangled chapter 2

"Well, that bat sure is mean!" exclaimed Charmy as he munched on some popcorn. "Well, what do ya expect? The bat _IS_ selfish." Tails reasoned as he started drinking his coke. "I feel bad for the queen and king" Cream said sadly as she started to put a cookie in her mouth. "Yeah poor them" Charmy agreed with her. "Do I get a cookie or popcorn or coke?" Silver asked with some hope "Nah" the trio replied. As soon as they replied Silver's stomach started to grumble and the trio burst into laughter as Silver blushed in embarrassment. Cream passed a bowl of popcorn and a glass of coke to Silver with a warm smile. "Don't worry we're just kidding" Cream reassured him. "Really?" The bee and fox asked. Silver had finished half of his popcorn and coke and had gotten the book on his lap. "Ahem, if I may continue the story" Silver said as he opened the book to the second chapter of the story. The three kids quieted down as Silver started.

* * *

><p>After the old bat kidnapped the pink princess the king and queen were devastated. The king never stopped searching and his queen kept telling him to rest but he refused. One night the king fell terribly ill with an incurable disease. "Oh Eugene, I wish you would just listen to me then maybe you'd be up and healthy!" the queen exclaimed as she sat on a chair near the bed king Eugene was in. "Vanilla, please don't cry my love be strong... for me and our daughter" king Eugene struggled to say as he put his hand on queen Vanilla and wiped her tears with his thumb. "If only I tried harder to stop you-" "No it isn't your fault it's mine so please…" he paused to take a breath "don't blame yourself" "Alright dear but is there anything I can do for you?" queen Vanilla asked, her voice a bit shaky from crying.<p>

"Yes, please my love get commander Vector, I need to have a word with him" king Eugene requested. Queen Vanilla gave a weak sad smile and left the king. As the king waited, he turned his head to a picture frame of himself, Vanilla and their only child, Amelia. A single tear slid down his now pale cheek, he quickly wiped it away with his hand. A knock was heard "Enter" the king spoke and entered a green crocodile wearing armor. The green reptile bowed in respect "Rise, Vector" the king commanded. Vector rose from the ground "Is there something you needed your majesty?" Vector asked gently. Eugene sighed then took a deep breath "My time as king is nearly up and I don't want my Vanilla to be in so much grief and guilt and my little princess fatherless" he paused as he watched Vector's reaction. Vector was speechless; he looked at the king as if he had gone mad. The king just smiled weakly "Yes Vector, I want you to take care of Vanilla and find my daughter" the king continued "But your highness ar-are you sure?" Vector asked as the king smiled once more "Yes Vector I'm sure, you are my most trusted knight so please take care of Vanilla and Amy" the king said as he started coughing. "Your highness!" the knight exclaimed "That is my last wish Vector, my friend and please tell…Vanilla that... I... love… her…" the king said in his last breathe as his eyes drooped till they closed and never opened.

Vector let his tears flow down his face "Goodbye, dear friend" Vector said sadly and quietly. The queen entered and saw Vector with his head bowed down, she then looked at her husband then started to walk slowly to his bed, tears flowing freely. When she had reached the bed fell to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. Vector had kneeled down to the queen and comforted her as she continued to cry silently on Vector's chest armor. The next day the people of the kingdom were awakened by a bell which meant the king had died. The people all bowed their heads in respect as they listened to the announcer saying "The king is dead. He had died last night. Vector, the king's most trusted knight is to be our next king!".

* * *

><p>"Sniff, sniff" Silver stopped reading and looked up from the book to see Cream crying. Tails and Charmy had tears in their eyes but still kept them at bay. As Silver looked at them he sweat dropped as he laughed nervously. "Is the story too sad should I stop reading?" Silver asked "NO!" the three kids exclaimed as Silver sweat dropped yet again. "Ok" he said awkwardly "Back to the story then" he said.<p>

* * *

><p>All of the kingdom's people gathered in front of the castle, awaiting their new king's announcement. Vector emerged from inside the castle and came into view, a sad look in his eyes as he looked at his subjects. He took a deep breath "My people" he started "It brings me great sadness to say that our kindhearted king has left us but not without telling me his last wish. His last wish was that I become your new king and protect and lead the kingdom well. And I hope you will all support me as I continue king Eugene's search for Princess Amelia" Vector finished his speech. Someone from the crowd started clapping then the whole crowd joined then the crowd started saying "Long live king Vector!" and they kept chanting till king Vector smiled and bowed his head as a thank you. "Thank you all for your support" King Vector said grateful that his people were taking the king's death very well. As soon as he said this, the crowd cheered then he left to go in the castle as they left to continue their daily chores.<br>A few years later, a 5 year old pink hedgehog was sitting near a fire place with an old bat combing her long beautiful red hair. "Please, child sing that song I taught" the old bat requested. "Yes, mother" the pink child said as she started to sing

"Flower gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine"<p>

As she sang, her long hair glowed brightly and the old bat was turning into her younger form, as this was happening she smiled evilly. "Mommy, why can't I go outside?" the pink hedgehog asked innocently "Oh my dear Amy, the outside world is too dangerous for a girl like you so you should just stay here inside this tower away from those selfish people who want to use your magical hair for evil" the bat replied "Oh" Amy said a bit of sadness in her voice "But don't worry my little flower I have a special surprise for you" the bat said with a kind smile. "Really? What is it mommy?" Amy asked "Actually it's more like who is it" the bat said. "Wait here, my little flower" the bat said as she got up and left the room. She came back holding a purple chameleon boy's hand. "Amy this is Espio, Espio this is Amy" she introduced them. Amy got up from her seat and went to get a closer look at the purple chameleon. "Hi it's nice to meet you, Espio" Amy said with a warm smile as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you too" Espio said as he shook hands with her and smiling in return. "Good, now you too can go upstairs and go to bed" the bat said. "Ok, aunt Rogue" "Sure thing mommy" "Goodnight you two" Rogue said "Goodnight" the duo replied and went up to their bedroom.

Later that evening Amy was going to the door of the bedroom she and Espio shared. "Where are you going?" Espio asked as he sat on his bed rubbing his right eye. "Shh… I'm gonna go see the floating lights. Wanna come?" Amy whispered so she wouldn't wake her mother. "Sure" Espio whispered back as he got up. Espio soon joined Amy as he reached the door and they both went down the stairs, quietly and cautiously. Amy's long hair was being dragged behind her and Espio was trying to not step on her hair. They both had stopped near the door of Rogue's bedroom; they both glanced in the room and saw her sound asleep. They continued to head to the balcony and as soon as they got there, they each took a handle of the door and went outside. They waited for a few minutes before they could see a distant light getting brighter as it came closer then they saw thousands of lights passing by. "Wow, aren't they pretty!" Amy whispered. "Yes, it is… Is today your birthday?"Espio asked, his eyes still focusing on the lights. "Yes it is my birthday" Amy replied watching the lights float away. "Oh, then happy birthday Ames" Espio said, turning to her and smiling. "Thanks Espio" Amy smiled brightly. "Let's go back the lights are gone" Espio said. "Ok" Amy said as they went inside with Espio closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Next time on Tangled…<br>13 years later…  
>"Amy, I got the firewood! Let me up already!"<br>"What's the magic word?"  
>"PLEASE!"<br>"Ok"

"Who are you?"  
>"She asked you a question."<br>"My name is none of your concern"

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!"  
>"Wimp"<br>"HEY, for your information that's GROSS!"

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tangled chapter 3

by ~Esabelle the Hedgetah

Tangled chapter 3

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog character, Sega does. Tangled belongs to um someone!

* * *

><p>"*Sniff, sniff* W-why did h-he have t-to d-die?" Cream asked as Silver stopped finished reading the chapter 'Apparently I should choose stories that aren't sadish' Silver thought as he sweat dropped watching the trio cry. "Can you continue now?" Charmy asked all of a sudden as the trio stopped crying as if nothing happened. "Ok…" Silver said feeling a bit awkward (again).<p>

* * *

><p>13 years later…<br>Espio, now 19, is taller and stronger than when he was 6and was given the responsibility to take care of Amy when his aunt Rogue was out. He was just outside the tower collecting firewood and placing them in a big basket. He sighed to himself as he stacked all the wood he had gathered. He took a deep breath "Amy, I got the firewood! Let me up already!" Espio shouted, half expecting a response. A pink figure emerged from the tower's balcony and its only entrance. "What's the magic word?" Amy asked, smirking as she waited for the respond. Espio sighed "PLEASE!" he shouted. Red hair descended from the tower as Espio sighed in relief.

He tied the hair to the basket and tugged on the hair twice as he held on tight then he was lifted up to the balcony of the tower. As he reached the top he got on the balcony and got the basket, he turned and faced the long haired Amy. She was smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back "Thank you" he said. "It was nothing but Espio what do you eat? You weigh a TON!" Amy said. As he glared at her, she smiled innocently. Espio sighed "Well I can't get angry at you now can I?" he asked her as he put the basket near the fireplace. "I wonder when mother will be back." Amy pondered as Espio sat on a chair near the fireplace. "Don't know" Espio said. "Well since your done with your chores help me with mine" Amy said as she got two brooms and tossed one to the chameleon. Espio sighed as he got up and started sweeping with Amy. He put his broom down then got a dustpan and knelt back down to pick up his broom. Amy swept the dust absent mindedly, what she didn't know was that she swept too hard that the dust hit Espio in the face. Espio stared at Amy when she accidently swept the dust on him "Ahem" Amy turned and saw Espio's face covered in dust. "Oops hehehe" Amy giggled sheepishly as she got a hanky and wiped his face "Sorry" she smiled sheepishly. "Let's just continue with the chores" Espio said as he took the hanky and continued to wipe his face.

"Oh Espio you should lighten up! Don't have to be grumpy all the time!" Amy said as she put her hands on her hips. "Oh really?" Espio said as he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I wouldn't be grumpy if I wasn't bored" he said. "And what am I suppose to do about it?" Amy asked "Let's go outside after we finish sweeping" Espio suggested as he gestured to the balcony. Amy smiled sadly "Mother wouldn't allow it Espio and you know it" she said with a hint of sadness. "I forgot" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But there are plenty of things we could do!" Amy said cheerfully trying to lighten up the mood of her companion. After sweeping the whole place, Amy looked at the grandfather clock and sighed. "Didn't we start at 7?" Amy asked Espio. Espio thought for a moment then he nodded as he asked "Why?". "It's only 7:15 that's why" she said upset that she had to wait till her mother returns.

"Oh well, we could still do plenty of things" Amy started. "We could-""Go outside?" Espio interrupted her. Amy just glared at him "No, as I was saying we could read a few books" Amy said as she got the three only books they had. She gave one to Espio then began reading her book when she sat on a chair and Espio sat on the floor and leaned against the wall behind him. After their reading session Amy put the books away and got two hair brushes. She tossed one to Espio, who caught it with no trouble, and went in front of the full body mirror and began combing her hair while Espio went and began combing the end of her really long hair. After they finished combing the soft magical hair Amy went to the kitchen and brought out utensils for baking pies. Espio came in to help and they started making pies for themselves then after they finished they put the three pies near the window and left it to cool down. "Now what do we do?" Espio asked. "Let's make more candles" Amy suggested. The duo brought out the necessary items to use as they began to make candles. After what seemed like hours but in fact was just 30 minutes, they put the finished candles in their shelves and went to eat some of the pies that were baked from earlier. Amy cut one of the pies and got two slices for herself while Espio, he ate the full thing. Soon they finished their snack and once again found nothing to do. Espio spotted a box "Hey Ames, want to solve a puzzle?" Espio asked as he got the box out of it shelf. "Sure!" Amy said, happy that they had something to do after all. They both lay on their stomachs and tried to solve the puzzle, eventually they did and Amy decided they could paint in their gallery. Amy used her hair to lift herself up to the place she had wanted to paint on. Amy also used her hair to help Espio paint the painting he had not yet completed. As soon as they were done with their portraits, they decided to play with the guitars they both received from Rogue, then after that Amy tried to teach Espio how to knit but every time he tried, he had managed to somehow tie himself up. Amy brought out a dart board and Espio found the darts. They tested their skills as they aimed for the red dot. They baked yet again and ate another pie. Amy saw that they had not painted all the walls for she saw that above the fireplace it had been untouched. She used her thumb to calculate how her painting would turn out. Almost immediately she rushed to her paint and painted the top black then left it to dry before she continued. Espio wondered what she had wanted to paint as he watched her rush to her paint. "Let's make a head out of paper mache Espio!" Amy said energetically as she got out glue and lots of paper. "Ok" Espio said as he went to help her make the head. Soon they left the paper mache head and Espio got a chess board from their room and set it up once he had gotten downstairs. They played chess for awhile. Amy got up and practiced a bit of ballet. While Espio finished his turn, Amy twirled only to be tied up in her own hair and fell to the floor. Espio waited for her to finish her turn as she reached her hand up and pushed her piece to knock out Espio piece indicating she had won the game. As that had happened Espio's mouth went wide, as well as his eyes, when Amy won against him. After she had untangled herself from her hair, Amy laughed as she saw Espio's shocked face. Espio put the chess board away and got out a potter's wheel while Amy got the clay. They soon made a dozen vases and decided to sell them instead. Amy got a dress that was still incomplete and had made Espio wear it. She used Espio as a live dress stand. Of course Espio tried to get out of having to wear the dress but when Amy used her puppy-dog eyes Espio knew he was defeated. Then Amy finally finished the dress and told Espio to take it off and hang it in their room. Espio did just that and came back to see Amy painting that space she had painted black. Amy painted the floating lights she and Espio kept seeing on her past birthdays. She left it to dry and put her paint away. She and Espio got the three same books they read awhile back and they sat on the floor reading their books again. They finished reading and Amy went to finish that painting she started as Espio sat and watched her add the finishing touches to her painting.

Meanwhile somewhere in the kingdom as a black hedgehog, a green hawk and a black albatross slid down the rooftop of a building and jumped to the next rooftop, none of them showing any signs of fear as they continued to jump on the rooftops. They finally stopped when they reached the king's castle. The black hedgehog looked around smirking. "Now this, I could get use to this" the hedge-male said as he continued to look around. "Hey, Hedgehog get over here" the green hawk commanded "Hold that thought" the black male said as he took a deep breath and exhaled "Yup, I'm used to it" he said as he still kept looking around "Guys I wanna cancel" the hedgehog said. The two brothers looked at each other then at the hedgehog that was still looking around. "A deal is a deal, Shadow the Hedgehog" the albatross hissed as he took the black hedgehog. The next thing Shadow knew was being lowered to retrieve the crown. As he was about to reach the crown a green hedgehog sneezed. "Hay fever huh?" Shadow asked as he had the crown in his gloved hand. The guard that had sneezed turned "Yeah" he turned back to his regular position then realized his mistake; he turned quickly to see Shadow being lifted up. "HEY, WAIT!" he ordered but Shadow and the brothers were already running and soon they were on the bridge. "Jet, Storm can you guys believe this? We managed to steal the crown all at 8 in the morning!" Shadow yelled to the brothers as they ran from the commander of the king's army.

They entered the forest and ran till they reached a dead end. "Ok guys here's the plan; you two lift me up then I'll lift you guys up" Shadow said hurriedly. "Give us the satchel first" Jet said "Wh-what? You guys don't trust me?" Shadow asked pretending to feel hurt. The brothers just stared at him. Shadow sighed and tossed the satchel to Jet. Storm lifted Jet and Shadow proceeded to climb them. He got up on the ledge and turned to them "Now pull us up" Jet ordered "Sorry guys but my hands are full" Shadow revealed the satchel he got from Jet and smirked "So bye-bye" and with that Shadow left and ran off.

* * *

><p>To be Continued…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Tangled chapter 4**

by ~Esabelle the Hedgetah

Tangled chapter 4

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog character, Sega does. Tangled belongs to um someone! Lol. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p>"!" the trio laughed as Silver tried to not laugh so much. "Espio, wearing a dress! Hahahaha!" Charmy said laughing as he clutched his stomach. Finally after they finished laughing, Silver cleared his throat and brought the book up on his lap. The trio quieted down and let Silver continue the story.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna do it, I'll ask her when she gets back" Amy said giving herself some confidence to ask her mother the big question. "Don't worry Amy everything will be fine" Espio encouraged her. A few minutes passed till Espio and Amy heard a familiar voice saying "I'm Back~" the voice said in a happy tone. Amy and Espio turned to see on the balcony was none other than Rogue the Bat. "Mother, welcome back!" Amy said as she rushed to get the basket her mother was holding. "Did you two miss me that much?" Rogue asked as she took a look at her reflection on the body mirror. "Of course we did aunt Rogue, why you had left us with nothing to do!" Espio said as he brought out the pie they had made and cut a slice for Rogue. "So, mother I've been meaning to ask you something for a really long time" Amy started as she got the plate with the slice of pie Espio had cut. "Hmm, darling I'm exhausted from my trip do you mind singing for me?" Rogue said as she continued to inspect herself in front of the body mirror. "Of course mother!" Amy said as she gave the plate back to Espio and rushed to prepare the chairs. She arranged the armchair, put a stool near it and got a hairbrush. She pulled her mother to sit on the armchair then she gave her the hairbrush and some of her hair to comb and sat on the stool she had set out and began to sing rather quickly though.<p>

""

As Amy was singing, Rogue tried to comb her glowing hair but to find out it was all in vain. "Amy-" Rogue started but was interrupted by Amy "So mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a big day so I'm just going to say that it's my birthday! Tada!" Amy said as she held the arm of her mother. "No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember your birthday was last year" Rogue said as she got up to eat her pie at the table. "Well, that's the funny thing about birthdays. It's kind of an annual thing" Amy said as she sat down on her stool. "Mother I'm turning 18 now and what I really want for my birthday was to see these." Amy gestured to her painting above the fireplace. "You want to see the stars?" Rogue said not really paying attention as Espio slapped his forehead at his aunt's inattentiveness. "Mother they are not stars besides I've been charting stars and they appear every night" Amy said as she showed another impressive part of her gallery. "But these floating lights they appear yearly on my birthday and I have a feeling they are meant… for me" Amy said as she gestured to herself. Espio gave her a 'thumbs up' to encourage her even more. "Mother what I'm trying to say is that I think I'm old enough to go and see them in person" Amy finished as she watched her mother's reaction. Rogue tensed up for a moment but relaxed before she voiced her thoughts. "Amy, Amy, Amy do you not know of the dangers ahead? There are men, selfish men, with pointy teeth and those other selfish people that want to cut your hair and sell it." Rogue said. "But mother-" "No buts Amy" Rogue interrupted her "But Espio will come with me and I'll be careful so plea-" 'SLAM' "N-O,NO Amy you are not allowed to leave this tower" Rogue said after she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "We shall not discuss about this topic anymore." And with that Rogue flew out the balcony and left a very upset Amy with a sympathetic Espio.

Shadow was running from the commander, who was a blue hedgehog riding a white horse. Shadow spotted a tree that could conveniently stop at least the commander's henchmen. Shadow jumped to avoid the branch of the tree that grew closer to the ground and continued to run. "Try to surround him" the commander commanded then his horse repeated the commandment to his fellow horses. "Good luck commander Sonic" the henchmen said as they stopped and turned in opposite directions and tried to find another way through. Shadow kept running from Sonic till he saw a vine. He grabbed the vine and kicked the ground hard enough to get himself in the air. The vine still in his grasp he quickly maneuvered himself to turn. Sonic noticed too late and was knocked out of his horse as soon as Shadow's boots made contact with his armor.

"Humph, and he says he's stronger than me" Shadow snorted then he tried to make the horse go faster till it noticed its master missing. The white horse stopped so suddenly that Shadow bumped into the back of its neck. Shadow sighed as he jumped off the horse and he started to walk away. The horse seeing Shadow leave immediately made a grab for the satchel almost biting Shadow in the process. ( GASP ) Unfortunately for Shadow, the horse had managed to get the satchel and had started a 'tug-of-war' with him. The horse and Shadow both let go of the satchel and it was hanging off a fallen tree's branch which looked like it could break and fall off the cliff. Shadow ran for the satchel only to be brought down by the horse, the horse went ahead of Shadow till it found itself on the ground and Shadow in front of him. This kept going on till Shadow reached the tree and went to retrieve his prize. The horse followed and tried to get the bag back but a cracking sound was soon heard. Shadow and the horse looked at each other and then to the bottom of the cliff then back to each other. The tree soon gave and the two enemies found them falling to what they taught was their doom.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Tangled chapter 5

by ~Esabelle the Hedgetah

Tangled chapter 5

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog character, Sega does. Tangled belongs to someone!

* * *

><p>*GASP* the trio leaned in to hear the story better. "Oops" Silver said. "What happened?" the trio asked, wanting to hear what will happen to Shadow. "Sorry guys I can read the next part to you-" "WHY!" the trio interrupted Silver. "Because I have to go-" *Knock, knock*<br>Then a lavender toned hedgehog with dark purple hair/quills, the bottom of her hair black and her ears with black tips wearing a white t-shirt with a short sleeved black jacket and blue skinny jeans entered the playroom. Her gray eyes glanced at the book Silver was holding then the kids then to Silver. "Silver, they're waiting and I don't think they'll wait any longer." The purple female hedgehog said as she walked towards the armchair Silver sat on. Silver, who is now standing and holding the book, chuckled as he heard the news the purple girl told.  
>"Well, sorry guys but I have to go now but Esabelle here will read the story for to you guys for me" Silver gave the book to the now seated Esabelle and he showed the last part he had read to the young kids. "Goodnight guys and enjoy the story" Silver winked as he flashed a smile before leaving the room.<br>"Well, what has Silver read to you?" Esabelle asked as she checked the cover of the book. "The story's called Tangled, right?" Cream said as they watched the 14 year old make sure. "That's right Cream" Esabelle smiled as she opened the bookmarked page. She cleared her throat then started the story…

* * *

><p>"!" The two enemies screamed as they fell. They soon saw a rock sticking out of the hill they screamed once more until the tree collided with the rock splitting the tree in to two separating Maximus from Shadow and the satchel.<br>Shadow apparently had better luck for Maximus had landed on his face giving Shadow enough time to hide. The snow white horse bolted up and looked around, obviously furious with itself for losing sight of the thief. Maximus suddenly put is snout on the ground and started to sniff-

* * *

><p>"Sniff?" Tails asked interrupting the story. "Maybe it's a smarter breed…" Cream suggested. "Or maybe a really dumb one" Charmy snickered. "Ahem" Esabelle glared at the trio as they smiled innocently and kept their mouths shut. Esabelle smiled then continued to read.<p>

* * *

><p>He sniffed around for a while then got the scent he was searching for. He continued sniffing and moving to where the scent was taking him. The stallion passed by a big boulder and the wanted thief peeped out from his hiding place and walked backwards, his satchel clutched tightly in his left hand and his right hand behind him to feel when he has reached the wall he had seen behind him. When he felt his hand touch something hard, he took another step backwards then leaned and fell through the vines hiding the cave and landed on his bottom with a gasp. Suddenly the shadow of a horse appeared in the place of where Shadow once was. The black hedgehog froze and held his breath while the horse looked both ways. After awhile it went a different direction and Shadow let go of the breath he held. He got up from the ground and began to dust himself. He glanced at the way he fell in then turned his gaze behind him and his eyes widened at the view that was now in front of him.<p>

There in front of him was a tall tower, almost covered in vines, near a beautiful waterfall with lots of beautiful plant life. He looked at the tower then had an idea and began running towards it. As soon as he got there he searched for a door but couldn't find one so he thought it was abandoned. He took two thick, strong and sharp looking sticks he had found and immediately began using them as though they were picks that mountain climbers use to climb mountains.  
>After awhile he made it to the balcony and walked in the quiet tower where he made two big mistakes. The first mistake was not observing his surroundings and the second one was closing the door and opening the satchel to admire the crown. "Alone at last" Shadow spoke to no one in particular but before he could say more, the bottom part of a frying pan met the back of his head and he fell to the floor and blacked out.<br>A form ran behind a beam while another form was being cautious in inspecting the hedgehog on the floor. After making sure it was safe the two forms came into the light to reveal Amy holding a frying pan and Espio. "I think you killed him…" Espio said. "Oh, keep your mouth shut, I'm sure he's still alive" Amy said as she hit him lightly on the head. A groan was heard after Amy and Espio's conversation and Amy instinctively hit Shadow on the head (again). "Let's just tie him up" Espio suggested, "Agreed" Amy said as Espio brought a chair. Amy then used her long red hair to tie the black and red hedgehog to the chair. After Amy made sure he was tied up and won't be able to escape she moved back a bit while Espio walked behind the chair and started poking Shadow to consciousness. After a minute of poking, Espio decided to do the wet willy to wake Shadow up.

* * *

><p>"Wait… the wet willy?" Tails questioned, "It's a prank to wake unsuspecting people and-" "You will find out soon if I continue the story" Esabelle interrupted Charmy. "Here have some toffees" Cream offered the two males who took one each without hesitating. "Hope you like sticky toffee" Cream said with a smile as the boys tried to say something but with the toffee in their mouths it was no use. "Tired of interruptions huh Cream? " Esabelle asked as the bunny nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Espio stuck his index finger in his mouth then brought it back out and stuck it in the poor hedgehog's ear. Shadow suddenly jerked his head up and shook it to get rid of the saliva. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" he exclaimed as he glared at Espio. "That was to wake you up, dummy." Amy said as Shadow turned his head to look at her. "So who are you and what do you want?" Amy questioned as Espio joined her in front of Shadow. Shadow kept quiet "She asked you a question." Espio said, anger evidently in his voice as he spoke. "Tell us your name or you'll never get out of here" Amy said. "My name is none of your concern and besides I can get out of here easily" Shadow finally said as he inspected his binds. Shadow's eyes widened in shock as he realized what they had used to tie him up. 'Why am I tied to a chair with hair?' Shadow thought to himself as he tried to get out of the hair.<br>He sighed then looked back up to the victory grins of the duo and glared at them "If I tell you my name will you let me go?" Shadow asked. "Of course but after another question" Amy smiled. "The name's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" "I'm Amy and this is Espio so before we let you go, do you know what those are?" Amy asked pointing to her painting above the fireplace. "You mean those lanterns?" "Lanterns…" Amy murmured to herself. "Can you take us there?" she asked. "No" he replied. "And why not!" Espio exclaimed. "Because I don't need to" Shadow said, glaring at Espio who was glaring back.  
>"Fine, let's make a deal, take us to the lanterns and we'll give your satchel back and if not then we keep your satchel and you'll never see it again." Amy suggested. "Where is my satchel?" Shadow questioned. "It's somewhere you will never find it in." Amy said as she crossed her arms and smirked triumphantly. Shadow stared at her then at Espio then looked around till he spotted a vase on the floor.<br>"It's in that vase" Shadow announced as he looked back to his 'companions' and smirked, satisfied he had managed to remove the smirk on Amy's face. "I'll hide it this time" Espio said as Amy pouted and got her frying pan and walked towards Shadow, who know wished he kept his mouth shut, and wacked him into unconsciousness with anger evident on her face.  
>Espio snickered as he took the satchel from the vase and walked to the beam and knelt down, lifted a stone stab, put the satchel in, put the stab back, got up and walked back to an angry Amy. Espio did the wet willy once more to wake Shadow up. He woke with a start and shook his head and tried to get the saliva off. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" he yelled as Amy snickered. "Wimp" Espio muttered but loud enough for them to hear. "For your information that was GROSS!" Shadow yelled. "Shh… do you hear that?" Amy asked. They all listened carefully and heard wings flapping in the distance.<br>"It's mother!" Amy exclaimed. "Hope you don't mind staying in a closet" Amy said as she got the pan again. "Wha-?" Shadow was knocked out once more as Amy untangled him from her hair and Espio dragged Shadow and stuffed him in the closet and closed the closet doors. Amy brought a chair and put it up against the closet to prevent it from opening. They sighed in relief and immediately went to get some food prepared for their guardian.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p> 


End file.
